A Pink BracketBuster 4: Cruising Pairs
by psav2005
Summary: The Rangers and company are back again to pick the NCAA tournament. The stakes are raised again this year: everyone is in pairs, no alma maters allowed, and a tropical vacation is on the line. NEW Chapter 6
1. Selection Sunday

**A Pink BracketBuster 4, Cruising Pairs: Chapter 1**

**A/N: I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!! That's right folks after about a year long absence I have returned with a new story, the third sequel to my classic A Pink BracketBuster story. Before I go on I just want to thank my man TommyOliverMMPRfan for writing the third installment of this series last year for me, real life was hectic for me then, but it's not now and I'm ready to go for the fourth edition of this series. After the addition of Ernie and Lt. Stone last year this year sees an addition of two more classic Power Rangers character, Bulk & Skull, the famous former bullies join the cast ready to represent their alma maters. Also things are changed up a bit from previous years when it comes to format, as you are about to see. Just a reminder, I do not make this stuff up, I use the real bracket that was released last night, and the real results that will be occurring over the next three weeks. Alright I hope everyone enjoys chapter 1, and please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**

**Summary: The Rangers and company are back again to pick the NCAA tournament. The stakes are raised again this year: everyone is in pairs, no alma maters allowed, and a tropical vacation is on the line.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC**

**Favorite Teams: UCLA – Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Aisha**

**Stanford – Billy, Kat, Justin, Ethan, Hayley**

**USC – Zack, Trini, Adam, Tanya**

**Florida – Kim**

**UNLV – Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone**

**Long Beach State – Conner**

**Nevada – Trent, Kira**

**Oregon –Carlos, Cassie**

**Washington State – TJ**

**Cornell – Anton Mercer**

**St. Mary's – Elsa**

**Gonzaga – Crystal Miller (OC, TJ's girlfriend)**

**San Diego – Chelsea Matthews (OC, Conner's girlfriend)**

**Cal State Fullerton – Jen Jackson (OC, Ethan's girlfriend)**

**BYU – Lindsey Greer (OC, Justin's girlfriend)**

**Syracuse – Ernie**

**Arizona State – Lt. Stone**

**New Mexico – Bulk**

**Maryland – Skull**

_Sunday March 14, 2010_

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California; 3pm (PDT)_

"CBS Sports presents the 2010 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament Selection Show"

"Yo everybody it's starting," yelled Skull from the bar to the other 33 people frequenting the kickoff event to the sixth annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament. Angel Grove's hottest bar and night club was to be the start and end spot for the three week event known as March Madness now that Bulk and Skull were a part of the event. The duo was set to be involved in the event last year but had to leave town last minute for business and missed out. Before the event the Rangers made sure to reveal to Bulk & Skull what they had revealed to Ernie, Stone, Jen, Lindsey, Crystal, and Chelsea, and let's just say the duo was shocked to say the least.

The place had two separate sections, the outdoor tropical bar (that I'm sure everyone remembers from Forever Red) that's open all day and through the night, and the indoor bar & night club part that was open at night. As everyone gathered round the flat screen TV by the outdoor bar, it was definitely set to be a different year when it came to the contest. For starters only two Pac-10 schools were in the field, California and Washington, neither of which were represented by the group. Arizona State had the only realistic shot at a bid from the Pac-10 schools represented in the group, but Stanford ruined that dream, something the Stanford five loved bringing up to Stone the past couple days. All the other Pac-10 schools represented either had down years, or in USC's case, was banned from postseason due to scandal. All in all only nine of the group's alma maters made the tournament, but as always it was set to be a fun time, especially thanks to a couple stipulations Tommy and Jason were adding for this year that no one knew about.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the 2010 NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament selection show, I'm Greg Gumbel along with my partners Greg Anthony and Seth Davis, and we are here to reveal the field for the 2010 NCAA Men's Basketball Championship. First we will start with the four number one seeds in the field. The overall number seed in the field, in the Midwest Region is the Kansas Jayhawks. The second number one seed in the East Region goes to the Kentucky Wildcats. The third number one seed belongs to the Duke Blue Devils who are in the South Region, and the fourth number one seed, in the West Region is the Syracuse Orange."

Now usually around this time there would be celebration from a group of people and the uttering of the word bullshit from others. Again this year was different as only one Conner McKnight celebrated, as his favorite team growing, Duke, earned a number seed this year, the third overall one to be exact, a surprise to most as they thought Syracuse would earn that one. What surprised no one though was that Ernie really had no reaction to this somewhat surprising news. The owner of the Angel Grove Youth Center remained calm and poised as always.

"Now it's time to reveal the brackets, and we'll start in the Midwest Regional, its finals to be played in St. Louis. These games to be played Thursday and Saturday in Oklahoma City, top seeded Kansas won't have to travel too far as they head to OKC to take on the 16 seed champions of the Patriot League, the Mountain Hawks of Lehigh University. The eight seed is the UNLV Rebels; back after a one year absence and they will battle the nine seeded Northern Iowa Panthers. These games to be played Friday and Sunday in Spokane, Washington; the five seed is your national runner-up from a year ago, Michigan State, and they will battle the WAC tournament champs, 12 seed New Mexico State."

And with the mention of his school's in-state rival, Bulk did the old cough and say something at the same time, letting out a lucky at the mention of the Aggies.

"The four seed in the Midwest is Maryland, co-ACC regular season champions, and they'll face the 13 seed Houston Cougars, surprise Conference USA tournament champions. Now to the bottom of the bracket, these games Friday and Sunday in Milwaukee, the 2 seed is the Buckeyes of Ohio State, and they'll battle the Big West champion UC Santa Barbara, the 15 seed."

The mention of the Gauchos made Conner sick to his stomach, as his Long Beach State team had them beat in the tournament final before blowing it late.

"The Cowboys from Oklahoma State are the seven seed and will battle Georgia Tech's Yellow Jackets who are the ten seed. Now Thursday Saturday games in Providence, the Georgetown Hoyas are the three seed and take on the fourteen seed Ohio Bobcats from the MAC, dancing for the first time since 05. The six seed is the SEC's Tennessee Volunteers, and they'll face 11 seed Aztecs of San Diego State, in this year after just missing the cut last season."

And with the mention of the Rebels that meant one thing for Andros and Zhane.

"Oh yeah Rebels back in the dance again, with a shot at payback for 2008 against Kansas," Andros said as he and Zhane chest bumped.

"Just promise us you won't pick them to win it all again," Ashley said to the boys.

"We promise, we are in it to win it this year," Zhane said as the show came back on.

"Now it's time to reveal the West Region, its final in Salt Lake City, Utah."

Lindsey was the most excited for this region, with the final in her hometown of Salt Lake City, her and Justin already had that weekend off to go to the games with some of her friends from home, and Justin was excited to finally get to see his fiancées' hometown.

"These games to be played Friday and Sunday in Buffalo, New York, the top seed are the Orange of Syracuse and they will battle 16 seed Vermont out the America East, the Catamounts only tournament win ever came in 2005 vs. Syracuse. The eight seed is the Gonzaga Bulldogs and they will face out of the ACC the nine seed Florida State. Thursday Saturday games in San Jose, California, the five seed is the Bulldogs from Butler and they'll meet the regular season C-USA champion, 12 seed UTEP Miners. Vanderbilt is the four seed out of the SEC and they'll face the very dangerous 13 seed out of the Ohio Valley, the Murray State Racers. Down to the bottom of the bracket, Thursday Saturday games in Oklahoma City, all of Kansas will be in OKC as Kansas State is the two and they'll face North Texas, the Mean Green are the 15 seed out of the Sun Belt. BYU is back in the tournament again, this time as a seven seed….."

Whew was all that Lindsey could say to herself, no way Texas A&M would be a 10 seed she thought to herself.

"….and they'll face the ten seed Florida Gators, back in the madness for the first time since winning it all in 2007, the program has currently won 12 straight tournament games."

And with that Lindsey and Kim immediately turned to one another and just smiled.

"Now these Friday and Sunday game to be played in Milwaukee, Xavier is the 6 seed and they will play one of the last teams in, the 11 seed Golden Gophers of Minnesota. The 3 seed out of the Big East is the Pitt Panthers and they'll face the winners of the Summit League, 14th seed Oakland, the Golden Grizzles in the for the second time in program history."

"You have to be kidding me, sent east for the second time in three years, so unfair, I wanted to go back home for the weekend," Crystal said to TJ. "Stupid St. Mary's," she said rather loudly. All Elsa could do is laugh and point at her WCC championship shirt she was wearing, which again made Crystal cringe.

"Well sister it appears Thursday night will be some fun," Kim said as she walked up to Lindsey.

"Yeah and I got the perfect little wager for it," Lindsey said as she whispered her wager to Kim.

"Oh, that's positively evil, and I love it, you're on," Kim said as she and Lindsey shoke hands on it.

"Now it's time to reveal the East, with its final set for Syracuse, New York. These games are Thursday and Saturday in New Orleans, the top seed is Kentucky, the Wildcats back in the dance after a year absence, and they'll battle East Tennessee State out of the Atlantic Sun, a 16 seed for the second year in a row. Former top team in the country Texas is the eight seed, and they'll battle the nine seed of Wake Forest. Now Friday and Sunday in Jacksonville the Owls of Temple are the five seed and they'll battle the three time defending Ivy League champs Cornell, the Big Red are the 12 seed. The four seed is Wisconsin, 12th straight appearance for Bo Ryan's team, and they'll meet the Southern Conference champions Wofford, the 13 seed dancing for the first time in school history. Now down to the bottom, Buffalo the site for these games Friday and Sunday, the 2 seed is the Big East tourney champs West Virginia, and they'll meet Morgan State, the 15 seed out of the MEAC. Clemson is the seven seed and they'll meet an Elite Eight team from a year ago in 10 seed Missouri. Now these in games in San Jose Thursday and Saturday, New Mexico is the three seed, tied for the best seed in school history, and they'll face the 14 seed Grizzlies from Montana. Marquette's Golden Eagles are the 6 seed in the East, and they'll face Pac-10 tournament champion Washington, who is the 11 seed."

"Stupid Washington," was said all at once by Crystal and everyone who went to a Pac-10 school, causing a group laugh.

"Wow just a 12 seed, that's rough Anton, I thought Cornell would get higher than that," Hayley said.

"That's life as an Ivy League school," Anton said.

"Skull, pack your bags we're following the Lobos to San Jose," Bulk said as he slapped his best friend and business partner on the back.

"What are you talking about Bulkie, we are going to Spokane to see the Terps," Skull said.

"San Jose," Bulk said pushing Skull.

"Spokane," Skull said pushing Bulk.

The pushing match continued until they ended up to close to the pool and Skull accidently pushed Bulk into it. Skull had no time to react as Bulk dragged him in. The group just laughed as the show came back on.

"The final bracket to be revealed is the South, its final to take place down in Houston, these games in Jacksonville Friday, Duke is the top seed in the region and will play the winner of Tuesday night's opening round game in Dayton between the SWAC champions Arkansas-Pine Bluff and Big South champs Winthrop. The California Golden Bears are the eight seed and will face the nine seed Louisville Cardinals, last year's overall number one seed. Now Friday in Spokane Texas A&M is the five seed and the Aggies will battle the Aggies from Utah State who are the 12 seed. The four seed is Purdue, and the Boilermakers will meet MAAC champion Siena, the 13 seeded Saints have won three games in the past two tournaments. Bottom of the bracket, games set for Thursday in Providence, Jay Wright and his Villanova Wildcats are the two seed, looking to make it back to the Final Four for a second straight year, their journey starts against 15 seed Robert Morris, in for the second straight year, winner of that one meets the winner between seven seed Richmond, the Spiders from the Atlantic Ten, in for the first time since 2004, will meet the ten seed St. Mary's Gaels, in with the WCC automatic bid after just missing out last season. Now to New Orleans for these Thursday/Saturday games, the Baylor Bears of Scott Drew are the three seed and will battle the 14 seed champions of the Southland, the Sam Houston State Bearkats, and the Fighting Irish of Notre Dame are the 6 seed, and they'll battle the 11 seed champions of the CAA, the Old Dominion Monarchs."

"Stupid Cal," the Stanford five said.

"Stupid St. Mary's," Crystal said.

"Stupid Duke," everyone else but Conner said.

"Stupid…stupid…. UC Santa Barbara," Conner said smiling.

Everyone just stared at Conner then went back to talking among themselves about the brackets.

"Oh poor Conner," Chelsea said as she kissed her boyfriend.

Meanwhile Jason and Tommy went inside to Bulk and Skull's office to print off some brackets. Everyone expected the duo to print off 34, but they only printed out 17, the best friends had a surprise for the entire group.

"Alright everyone it is time for the sixth annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, and we are shaking things up this year. Now usually it's everyone for themselves, top three get the money. Well this year it won't be everyone for themselves, it's going to be pairs," Tommy said.

Everyone was surprised to hear this announcement, even Hayley and Kim, they each thought since they were the wives of the co-founders of the pool they would even know about it, but Tommy and Jason did a good job keeping this a surprise, as did the only other person who knew, Ethan's girlfriend Jen.

"The reason we are doing pairs this year is because thanks to everyone's favorite member of Carnival Cruise Line's entertainment staff, Ms. Jennifer Jackson, the grand prize is an all expenses paid, eight-day cruise aboard the Carnival Freedom for two," Jason said.

With that announcement everyone got excited about the possibility of winning a cruise.

"The Freedom is this ship I'll be working on this summer starting in the middle of April, so I'll be on board with you as well, granted I'll be working. The cruise runs June 5-13, leaving from Fort Lauderdale, with stops in Cozumel, Costa Rica, and Panama," Jen said to everyone, getting them even more excited.

"What a surprise baby," Ethan said as he kissed his girlfriend.

"I know, Jase and Tommy loved it when I brought it up to them once I found out I would be on that ship. I'm surprised I kept it secret so long, I'm tend to be bad at keeping those sometimes," Jen said as she kissed Ethan back.

"Alright boys and girls the pairs will be all the current couples in the group, Ernie and Stone, you'll be a pair, as will Bulk and Skull. Ten bucks per pair, second prize will be $120 and third prize will be $50, as always overall percentage correct determines the winner, tiebreaker is your guess for total points in the championship game," Tommy said as he and Jason passed out brackets and collected money.

Once all the pairs got their brackets they went to different areas around the bar to get started picking. Right before joining Hayley Jason dropped one more bombshell.

"Oh and one other thing guys, you can't pick either of your alma mater's if they are in," Jason said with a smile, all the while getting some not so nice looks from the likes of Bulk, Skull, and Ernie.

"No alma mater's, you two sure are sneaky," Hayley said to Jason.

"It should only upset three, and they'll live, we wanted to shake things up just a tad," Jason said.

-----

"Even though we can't pick Florida its nice seeing them in and no UCLA handsome," Kim said to Tommy with a smile.

"Ouch, that hurts beautiful," Tommy said.

"Hey you had your fun the past two years, so it's my turn now," Kim said as she kissed Tommy.

-----

"You know everyone will hate us if we pick them right," Karone said to Zhane.

"Yeah, so, we'll just use the we're from another planet excuse like always, works every time," Zhane said as Karone just rolled her eyes.

-----

"TJ, can we please, please, please pick them, and then we can still go to Spokane with Skull so I can visit home, please TJ please," Crystal said as she unleashed the sad eyes.

"I guess we can do that then, but if we don't win the cruise I'm blaming you," TJ said as he kissed his fiancée and she hugged him back.

-----

"So, they did well for me last year, want to go with them for this year," Justin asked Lindsey.

"They definitely have the talent to do it again, and an even better seed, I'm in let's do it," Lindsey said.

-----

"I can't believe we are picking the team that screwed me over two years ago," Trent said.

"It's called redemption Trent, you'll forget all about that little money when they win us a cruise," Kira said.

-----

"So we are picking Duke right," Conner asked Chelsea.

"Hell no," was all Chelsea said.

"Why not," Conner asked.

"I wouldn't pick them even if my not picking them meant Mesogog would return, that's how much I hate them," Chelsea.

"That's so unfair," Conner said.

"You want one of those autographed pictures of Lindsey Vonn I got in Vancouver right," Chelsea asked Conner.

"Uh yeah, of course I do," Conner said.

"If you agree not to pick Duke you'll get one," Chelsea said.

After thinking it over, Conner gave his decision.

"Fine, no Duke,"

"WHIPPED," Ethan, Trent, and Kira yelled at Conner, since the three were close enough to Conner to hear the whole thing.

"SHUT UP," he yelled back.

-----

"God this sucks, I wanted to pick the Lobos," Bulk said.

"Yeah and I wanted to pick Maryland," Skull said.

"You know Skull maybe this is a good thing, I mean now we can't really jinx either of our teams," Bulk said.

"Guess you're right Bulk, besides it doesn't matter which one wins as long as one does, especially then since we'll get a cake from my boy Duff back in Baltimore of either the Lobo Louie or Testudo," Skull said.

"Skull I got the perfect team to pick, they are hot and will win us a cruise," Bulk said.

"I like," said Skull.

-----

"Man this sucks, I really wanted to pick the Orange," Ernie says.

"I know Ernie, I know, but I got a plan, lets pick them, that way we can win without picking Syracuse to win, and Syracuse can still win it all and we'll still do good cause we got them to the final game," Stone said.

"I hate picking another Big East team, put I like your plan," Ernie said.

-----

A little while later Jason, Tommy, Hayley, and Kim made their way back to the bar.

"Is everyone done," Tommy asked as everyone nodded that they were.

"Ok then to make sure no one picked their alma maters, every pair will come up and reveal their pick," Tommy said.

"We'll start, Syracuse," Jason said.

"No way dude, that's who we picked," Tommy said.

"Great minds think alike," Hayley and Kim said at the same time as they laughed and Ernie approved their picks.

"Kansas, they cost me money two years ago, but they are winning us a cruise this time," Trent said with a smile.

'The hottest team going, Ohio State," Bulk said.

"Georgetown," Cassie said.

"Fear the Turtle, Maryland," Anton said as Skull approved.

"Sparty," TJ said.

"Since I wasn't allowed to pick Duke, we'll go with the best player in the country in John Wall and Kentucky," Conner said as Chelsea then did the John Wall dance to everyone's amusement.

"Bucky Badger, Wisconsin," Trini said.

"West Virginia," Stone said.

"Pittsburgh," Jen said.

"K-State," Kat said.

"Duke," Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Karone said at the same time, getting applauds from Conner and boos from everyone else.

"Villanova," Rocky said.

"Kansas," Tanya said.

"Riding Nova again like last year," Justin said.

"Really guys, really, no one picked New Mexico, what a joke," Bulk said as he went on a rant about how great New Mexico was as a school and as a state. Everyone then just looked at Skull and Skull nodded in approval as he once again pushed Bulk into the pool. Everyone had a good laugh before making their plans for the weekend and saying their goodbyes.

**A/N: Alright everyone that was chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be back with chapter 2 on Wednesday, listing out everyone's picks and schools so it'll be easy for you to follow along once the again kicks off Thursday. Again I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1, and please review.**


	2. Picks and 1st Round Games

**A Pink BracketBuster 4, Cruising Pairs: Chapter 1**

**A/N: ****Hey everyone this chapter two of Pink BracketBuster 4 isn't an actual storyline chapter, but just the list of the teams that I have the characters picking to win when it comes to the NCAA Tournament, along with their schools. I also have listed the first round match-ups for everyone's schools and picks, so that you can easily follow how the characters schools and picks are doing come Thursday and Friday.**

**Summary: The Rangers and company are back again to pick the NCAA tournament. The stakes are raised again this year: everyone is in pairs, no alma maters allowed, and a tropical vacation is on the line.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners. (Somehow forgot to post this in chapter 1).**

**Florida **vs. **BYU **– Thursday in Oklahoma City (Florida is Kim's school, BYU is Lindsey's School)

**UNLV** vs. Northern Iowa – Thursday in Oklahoma City (Andros, Ashley, Zhane & Karone's school)

**Gonzaga **vs. Florida State – Friday in Buffalo (Crystal's school)

**Cornell **vs. Temple – Friday in Jacksonville (Anton's school)

**St. Mary's** vs. Richmond – Thursday in Providence (Elsa's school)

**New Mexico **vs. Montana – Thursday in San Jose (Bulk's school)

**Syracuse** vs. Vermont – Friday in Buffalo (Ernie's school, Tommy/Kim & Jason/Hayley's pick)

**Maryland** vs. Houston – Friday in Spokane (Skull's school, Anton/Elsa's pick)

**Kansas **vs. Lehigh – Thursday in Oklahoma City (Trent/Kira & Adam/Tanya's pick)

**Ohio State** vs. UC Santa Barbara – Friday in Milwaukee (Bulk/Skull's pick)

**Georgetown **vs. Ohio – Thursday in Providence (Carlos/Cassie's pick)

**Michigan State** vs. New Mexico State – Friday in Spokane (TJ/Crystal's pick)

**Kentucky** vs. East Tennessee State – Thursday in New Orleans (Conner/Chelsea's pick)

**Wisconsin **vs. Wofford – Friday in Jacksonville (Zack/Trini's pick)

**West Virginia **vs. Morgan State – Friday in Buffalo (Ernie/Stone's pick)

**Pittsburgh** vs. Oakland – Friday in Milwaukee (Ethan/Jen's pick)

**Kansas State **vs. North Texas – Thursday in Oklahoma City (Billy/Kat's pick)

**Duke **vs. Winthrop/Arkansas-Pine Bluff – Friday in Jacksonville (Andros/Ashley & Zhane/Karone's pick)

**Villanova **vs. Robert Morris Thursday in Providence (Rocky/Aisha & Justin/Lindsey's pick)

**A/N: Chapter 3 will be up either next early next week with results and reactions from the first weekend of the tournament.**


	3. 1st Weekend Reaction

**A Pink BracketBuster 4, Cruising Pairs: Chapter 3**

**A/N: In what is being called one of the greatest weekends, with what is being called the greatest first day, in NCAA Tournament history, the first weekend of the NCAA Tournament is in the books, and it definitely put the MADNESS in March Madness. Here are the Rangers and company's reaction to the first weekend of play. Who still loves their chances at the cruise after the first two rounds, and whose chances for the cruise have been unexpectedly crushed, well it's time to find out. I hope you enjoy chapter 3, and please leave a review.**

**Summary: The Rangers and company are back again to pick the NCAA tournament. The stakes are raised again this year: everyone is in pairs, no alma maters allowed, and a tropical vacation is on the line.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners. The only things I own are my own created characters (Crystal, Jen, Lindsey, and Chelsea)**

**Schools/Pick: I have decided that listing those all out takes up too much room, so for those who want a reminder on those, schools are listed in chapter one and picks listed in chapter two**

_Thursday March 18, 2010_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California; 9am (PDT)_

With Kim's school, Lindsey's school, and Justin & Lindsey's pick opening play in the 2010 tournament, the trio decided to head to Hayley's to get some breakfast and watch the action with Hayley. As always Jason and Tommy were out of town for the first round, they decided to accompany Bulk to San Jose to watch New Mexico, so Kim and Hayley would get to have some girl time together with their men out of town.

"Hey Kim," Justin said as the three met at the door of Hayley's.

"Hey you two, so Lindsey you ready for this battle, and the bet that comes with it," Kim asked.

"You know it girl," Lindsey said as the trio entered the café to order some breakfast from Hayley.

"So you two made a bet, what's the wager," Justin asked.

"You'll have to wait until after the game to find out Justin," Kim said.

"Well babe I hope you do better against Kim then Tommy has," Justin said to his girlfriend as they made their ways to the TVs. Justin was set to watch their pick Villanova while Kim and Lindsey watched their alma maters do battle.

_Two hours later_

"What a valiant effort by the Colonials from Robert Morris, but Villanova survives the upset bid 73-70 in overtime."

"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, what a game, way too close of a call," Justin said as he went over to Kim and Lindsey to watch the end of Florida/BYU, which was currently in its second overtime.

"Nova won in OT, way too close for my liking though," Justin told Lindsey.

"Wins a win," was all the focused BYU alum could say to her fiancée as BYU and Florida continued to battle.

_Five minutes later_

"What a battle to start this NCAA Tournament, as it takes two overtimes, but BYU finally overcomes Florida 99-92."

"And Kimberly Ann Hart has finally been defeated in a bet," Justin says as he hugs Lindsey.

"I guess I was due to finally lose one, at least I still own Tommy," Kim said with a smile.

"Oh Kim I can't wait to see you in Angels gear when the Dodgers play in Anaheim for that interleague series," Lindsey said.

"Oh honey, that's just evil," Justin said as he kissed Lindsey.

_Rocky and Aisha's house; Pasadena, California_

Rocky DeSantos loved being a chef who owned his own restaurant, mainly because he could make his own schedule, and he wasn't a morning person, so he rarely if ever worked them. As Rocky got up to get ready for work he checked his phone, and saw a message from Aisha.

"Nova wins in ot, but it was way to close," is what the message said.

"Survive and advance, every great team has at least one scare in this thing," Rocky sent back as he then got ready for his day.

_Billy and Kat's house; Angel Grove, California_

"No problems for K-State in their opener, Wildcats knock off North Texas by 20."

"Wow that was certainly an impressive win for our pick," Kat said as she turned the TV off.

"It sure was Kat, I really think we made a good choice, one that could have us cruising the Caribbean come June," Billy said as he kissed his wife.

_Reefside High School; Reefside, California_

"An impressive second half performance by St. Mary's leads them to the second round of the tournament with an 80-71 victory over Richmond."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, I really love this group of guys the Gaels have, they could lead us to something special, especially after how Villanova played today," Elsa said as she turned off the TV in her office and left for a meeting.

_Conner and Chelsea's apartment; Long Beach, California_

"No problems for Kentucky in their opener, as they hang 100 in a 100-71 victory over East Tennessee State."

"How bout that performance Conner, I bet Duke doesn't drop 100 on anyone this tournament," Chelsea said to her boyfriend.

"That was awesome, we made a great pick, and it's all because you said no Duke, fantastic choice babe," Conner said as he kissed Chelsea.

_Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone's house; Inglewood, California_

"An absolute thriller here in Oklahoma City, as a last second shot sends Northern Iowa to a 69-66 victory over UNLV."

"Damn that sucks," Ashley and Karone say to one another as they turned to their husbands, who are still too stunned to move.

"I know it's the Rebs, but it's just a game, these two act like Dark Spector just knocked on the door every time the Rebs lose," Karone said as the two left the room.

_Carlos and Cassie's house; Santa Monica, California_

"It was Murray State this afternoon, and its Ohio this evening, the fourteenth seeded Bobcats stun Georgetown here in Providence 97-83."

"Wow, did that just really happen, or where we watching some video game gone wrong," Carlos said to Cassie.

"I know, had it been a buzzer beater that would be one thing, but that was an absolute beat down," Cassie said.

_Adam and Tanya's house; Los Angeles, California_

"A great effort by Lehigh in the first half, but it was all Kansas in the second half, Jayhawks win 90-74."

"Might have been close early, but man did Kansas look good in the second half," Adam said as he kissed Tanya.

"Yeah I know, I really like our chances in this thing with them as our pick," Tanya said.

"Alright let's head to Pasadena, I told Rocky we would stop at Dragon for dinner after Kansas played," Adam said as the couple left for dinner.

_Trent and Kira's apartment; Glendale, California_

"A great effort by Lehigh in the first half, but it was all Kansas in the second half, Jayhawks win 90-74."

"I must say I was very impressive with Kansas tonight, I may finally be able to put 08 to rest" Trent said.

"You see I told you this would work out, and when we are in Panama and Costa Rica and Cozumel you will have your redemption from 08," Kira said as she kissed Trent.

"You want to head to Hayley's, Ethan said he and Jen would be there tonight," Trent asked.

"Sure, let me just get ready," Kira said.

_HP Pavilion; San Jose, California_

"Have to say the Lobos impressed me there at times, going to need to close better though if they want to go far," Jason said as he, Tommy, and Bulk left the arena.

"Yeah that's for sure, hope it was first game jitters, the team hasn't danced in awhile. Thanks again for coming with me guys," Bulk said.

"No problem man, me and Jase loved it up here when UCLA played here, would never pass up a chance to come back," Tommy said.

_Friday March 19, 2010_

_Anton and Elsa's house; Reefside, California_

"What a performance for Cornell as they upset Temple 78-65 for the Ivy League's first tournament win since 1998."

"Wow I certainly didn't think the Big Red would dominate like, they really could make this thing rather interesting," Anton said as he left for his private jet. With his and Elsa's pick Maryland playing in Spokane they decided to head up for the weekend and watch the action with Skull, TJ, and Crystal. Anton had business to attend to this morning so those four went ahead to Spokane last night and he was going to meet them there today.

_Angel Grove Youth Center – Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar; Angel Grove, California_

"Morgan State started the game on a 10-0 run, and then it was all Mountaineers as West Virginias advances to round two with a 77-50 victory."

While nervous for the first part of that game, West Virginia turned it on the rest of the way; taking away any doubts Ernie had that he and Stone may have made the wrong pick. Stone was out on duty so he sent him the score and then started getting the place ready for the Syracuse game later that night.

_Ethan and Jen's apartment; Fullerton, California_

"The Panthers from Pitt are on to the second round again and another battle with Xavier with an 89-66 victory over Oakland."

"Not the best start in the world, but they got the win, so I'll take it," Ethan said.

"Yeah, can't let that happen vs. Xavier, but I don't think it will," Jen said as she kissed Ethan.

"Have fun in class," Jen said to Ethan with a laugh.

"Well I'll try," Ethan said with a smile. "Have a good lunch with Chelsea," he said back as the two went their separate ways.

_Zack and Trini's house; Burbank, California_

"The NCAA newcomer Wofford puts a scare into Wisconsin, but the Badgers survive to face Cornell with a 53-49 win."

"Well that certainly wasn't the prettiest game in the world, but I'll take the win," Trini said.

"I know, going to need a much better effort if they want to beat Anton's Big Red, they were really impressive today," Zack said.

_AAZK Clothing Store; Inglewood, California_

"Duke controls from the start in a 73-44 first round victory over Arkansas Pine Bluff."

"You see this was the best reason to get TV's hooked up in this place, we can watch whenever the teams we pick are on," Andros said as he and Zhane did their special handshake, since they obviously wouldn't do their trademark chest bump in the store that they along with Ashley and Karone all owned (since the girls banned them from doing it in the store).

"It's a good thing Duke didn't become the first ever number one seed to lose in the first round, after seeing your reactions to UNLV's lose yesterday I'm not sure how you two would have been if the impossible happened," Ashley said as Karone laughed.

The boys just rolled their eyes at the girls and then went to help a customer.

_Angel Grove Youth Center – Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar; Angel Grove, California_

"No repeat of 2005 here tonight in Buffalo as Syracuse takes care of business vs. Vermont 79-56."

Kim and Hayley decided to join Ernie down in Angel Grove to watch the game since Kim and Hayley had picked Syracuse, while Stone stopped in after he got off to watch the game as well.

"Great performance by the Orange," Kim said as she high fived Hayley, before each went to text Tommy and Jason the good news

"The word Vermont shall never haunt me again," Ernie said as he grabbed smoothies for his three friends.

"Yes sir Ernie, and with West Virginia's win as well today, we are looking pretty good after round one," Stone said.

_Spokane Arena; Spokane, Washington_

Anton, Elsa, TJ, Crystal, and Skull were enjoying the action at the Spokane Arena, with TJ and Crystal currently watching their pick Michigan State in action while Skull was ready to watch his school and Anton & Elsa's pick, Maryland in the next game.

During a break in the game with about 5 minutes left an announcement was made that made most of the arena very very happy.

"In an NCAA Tournament scoreboard update, it's a final in Buffalo, Gonzaga 67, and Florida State 60."

The arena erupted in cheers with the announcement that Spokane's hometown team had advanced to the second round.

"Alright Zags," Crystal yelled. She then sent a simple text to Ernie that said, "Bring on the Cuse!!!!!"

Almost immediately Crystal got a response from not only Ernie, but also Kim and Hayley. Ernie sent just the word careful, while Kim sent the worlds what you, and Hayley sent the words wish for.

"They all must be watching the game together," Crystal said to TJ as he showed him the message.

_Ten minutes later_

"And your final score the Michigan State Spartans 70 and the New Mexico State Aggies 67."

"Wow that got way to close there at the end," TJ said to Crystal.

"I know it was, but hey they won and Gonzaga won, so to me it's a great day," Crystal said as she kissed TJ.

"Alright lovebirds enough of that, it's time to watch my school, Maryland, who are ready to set up a Sunday showdown with Sparty so they can eliminate them," Skull said with a smile as he high fived Anton and Elsa.

"Got to go with Skull on this one you two, they are our pick," Elsa said with a smile.

_Two hours later_

"And your final score the Maryland Terrapins 89 and the Houston Cougars 77."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, dominate Terrapin performance, much better then Sparty had," Skull said with a smile to TJ and Crystal who just rolled their eyes and laughed at him.

"That Vasquez kid is very special, he could lead them a long way," Anton said.

"No doubt Dr. Mercer, he is the man," Skull said as the five started to leave the arena.

While walking towards their cars in the parking lot Skull got a text from Bulk, it said OSU 68-51 winner.

"Alright not only does Maryland win, but me and Bulk's pick won as well, awesome night," Skull said out loud as he responded to the message.

_Saturday March 20, 2010_

_Anton and Elsa's hotel room; Spokane, Washington_

Elsa made sure to get up early to check out the St. Mary's/Villanova game that started the day off, and let's just say she wouldn't be disappointed in the decision.

"And the Gaels run will continue, St. Mary's to the Sweet 16 with a 75-68 victory over Villanova."

"Alright Gaels, what a team, what a run, I love being a Gael," was all Elsa could say as Anton went to congratulate his wife.

"And here is to Cornell doing the same," Anton said as he kissed Elsa just as there was a knock at their door.

Elsa went to get there door, and standing there was Crystal, not looking to happy.

"I hate St. Mary's," was all she said with a smile before heading back to her room as Elsa just laughed.

_Rocky and Aisha's house; Pasadena, California_

"And the Gaels run will continue, St. Mary's to the Sweet 16 with a 75-68 victory over Villanova."

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn," was all Rocky could say after St. Mary's pulled the upset.

"It's ok Rocky, there is always next year," Aisha said attempting to console her husband. "I mean we have already been on a cruise, so we won't miss out on that much, we know what its like," Aisha said.

"I guess you're right, a free one would have been nice though," Rocky said as he kissed Aisha.

"Well I'm hungry so let's get some lunch," Aisha said.

"You're starting to sound like me babe, I love it," Rocky said with a smile as they left to get some lunch.

_Honda Center; Anaheim, California_

"And the Gaels run will continue, St. Mary's to the Sweet 16 with a 75-68 victory over Villanova."

"Damn guess riding Villanova a second straight year wasn't the best idea," Justin said to Lindsey as the couple finished up their lunch break at work.

"Yeah, but hey that's the fun of this tournament, you never know what will happen," Lindsey said.

Just then Justin got a text from Elsa. He just read it and smiled as he showed it to Lindsey, all it said was how about them Gaels!!!!!!!!!!!!

_HP Pavilion; San Jose, California_

"And your final score, the Washington Huskies 82 and the New Mexico Lobos 64."

"Damn boys that sucked," Bulk said as the trio left the arena.

"We know how you feel man, we had that feeling a lot this past season," Jason said.

"Well it was still a great season that no one expected would be this good, hopefully it makes them even stronger for next year," Bulk said.

"Well Jase at least it was Washington who gave the conference some pride back instead of SC or Stanford," Tommy said.

"I'm sure TJ would disagree," Jason said with a laugh.

"Speak of the devil," Tommy said as he just got a text from TJ. All it said was I HATE U DUB!!!!!

_Adam and Tanya's house; Los Angeles, California and Trent and Kira's apartment; Glendale, California_

"The impossible has been done; Northern Iowa shocks the nation, defeating the number one team in the country Kansas by a score of 69-67."

"NO!!!!!!," screamed Adam and Trent almost at the same time as Tanya and Kira just looked on, stunned, that the top team in the nation, the one everyone seemed to pick, had been eliminated in just the second round.

_Justin and Lindsey's apartment; Anaheim, California_

"Kansas State on to the Sweet 16 for the first time since 1989 with an 84-72 victory over BYU."

"Well that ends a real shitty day," Lindsey said as Justin sat down next to her to console her.

"It's ok Linds, at least they got to the second round this year, and hey they never gave up, that's all you can ask for," Justin said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I guess you're right, you're the best Justin," Lindsey said as she kissed her boyfriend.

Just then Lindsey got a text from Kat.

Sorry our pick had to end your school's season, they played great though, and at least you beat Kim in a bet :-) is what the text said.

Thanks Kat, good luck to K-State was what Lindsey sent back.

_Conner and Chelsea's apartment; Long Beach, California_

"Kentucky marches onto Syracuse and the Sweet 16 with a 90-60 win over Wake."

"How bout them Wildcats," Conner said as he then did the favorite dance of his girlfriend's, the John Wall dance.

"Conner, never do that again," Chelsea said to Conner as she kissed him, and then showed him how it was done.

"I'm so going to do that when I score my first goal of the season for the Galaxy," Conner said with a smile.

"I will break up with you if you do that," Chelsea tried to say seriously but couldn't as she started to laugh. The laughter didn't last long though as Chelsea soon had to start running as Conner playfully started chasing her.

_Sunday March 21, 2010_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

With the Youth Center closed on Sundays Ernie and Stone made their way up to Reefside to watch Syracuse with Jason, Hayley, Tommy, and Kim, and along with their pick West Virginia. Bulk was there also to watch Ohio State, along with Trini and Zack, who were watching Wisconsin, and Ethan and Jen, who were watching Pitt.

The four picking Syracuse, along with the one Orange alum, would not be disappointed.

"All Cuse all the time in Buffalo, the Orange are off to Salt Lake City with a dominating 85-67 win over Gonzaga."

"What a game for Syracuse Ernie," Tommy said as he and Jason celebrated with Ernie.

"I know, and with them playing in Salt Lake City, I'm so going to ask Lindsey about going with her and Justin out there for the games. Stone you down for looking after the place while I'm gone," Ernie asked.

"As always Ernie you can count on me," Stone said.

"Tommy and me can help out too if needed," Jason said as Tommy nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile Hayley and Kim were having fun teasing Crystal, as they each sent her a text that said the Cuse brought it.

_Two hours later_

"Ohio State is headed to St. Louis as they defeat Georgia Tech 75-66."

"Well the Lobos may have gone down yesterday but at least mine and Skull's pick is still alive after this crazy weekend," Bulk said as he went to text Skull the good news.

_Five minutes later_

"It was a battle throughout, but in the end it was too much Da'Sean Butler as West Virginia gets past Missouri 68-59."

"Great day for us again Stone," said Ernie as the two high fived.

"Yeah, while it may not be the greatest showing this year by the Big East, at least the teams we need to win are," Stone said.

"Wow that was bad," Zack said as he and Trini came over to the group.

"What happened guys," Hayley asked.

"Cornell just put a beating on Wisconsin," Trini said.

_Same Time – Spokane Arena; Spokane, Washington_

"And in other NCAA Tournament action, a final in Jacksonville, Cornell 87 and Wisconsin 69."

"I never thought I would see this day," Anton said as Elsa hugged her husband.

"Wow, 89 points for an Ivy League school, they are for real," Skull said.

"I hope they beat Kentucky to shut up Chelsea and Conner," TJ said with a smile as the Maryland/Michigan State game started back up.

_Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone's house; Inglewood, California_

"Duke is returning to the Sweet 16 as they head to Houston with a 68-53 win over Cal."

"How about that defense," Andros said as he and Zhane did their special victory handshake.

"I would have liked to have seen a little more offense though," Karone said.

"I'm with K, but hey they didn't need too much today so I'll take it," Ashley said.

"Bring it on Purdue," Zhane said as he and Andros did their chest bump to the girl's amusement.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Xavier onto the Sweet 16 for a third year in a row as they survive Pitt 71-68."

"Oh man Pitt was so close to winning that," Jen said as she let out a sigh after both of Pittsburgh attempts at a game tying three were just off the mark.

"I know, that has to be the worst way to lose a game," Ethan said as the couple got up to join the rest of the group at another TV as they were watching the end of the Maryland/Michigan State game.

"Greivis Vasquez hits the shot with six seconds left to put Maryland up 83-82. Spartans immediately inbound the ball, Draymond Green bringing it up court fast; they aren't going to use their last timeout, Green with a pass to Lucious at the top at the three point arch, Lucious puts a shot up at the buzzer and ITS GOOD, HE HITS IT, HE HITS IT, KORIE LUCIOUS WITH A THREE POINTER AT THE BUZZER TO SEND MICHIGAN STATE TO THE SWEET 16."

Everyone watching at Hayley's was stunned by the amazing finish.

"Poor Skull," Bulk said.

"Poor Anton and Elsa," Hayley, Kim, Trini, and Jen said.

"Not poor TJ and Crystal," Tommy, Jason, Ethan, and Zack said.

_Same Time – Spokane Arena; Spokane, Washington_

Inside the Spokane Arena TJ and Crystal were going nuts while Anton, Elsa, and Skull were too stunned to do anything but stand there, mouth gasped.

**A/N: Alright everyone that was chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it. Wow, what an amazing weekend it was, and it will only get better next weekend with the Sweet 16 and Elite 8. The madness continues Thursday and Friday and here are the games, with each one involving characters. Thursday in Syracuse its Conner/Chelsea's pick Kentucky vs. Anton's school Cornell and Ernie/Stone's pick West Virginia vs. Washington, meanwhile in Salt Lake City its Ernie's school & Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Hayley's pick Syracuse vs. Butler and Billy/Kat's pick Kansas State vs. Xavier. On Friday in St. Louis its TJ/Crystal's pick Michigan State vs. Northern Iowa and Bulk/Skull's pick Ohio State vs. Tennessee, meanwhile in Houston its Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone's pick Duke vs. Purdue and Elsa's school St. Mary's vs. Baylor. I'll be back early next week once the Final Four is set with second weekend reactions. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter three, and please review.**


	4. 2nd Weekend Reaction

**A Pink BracketBuster 4, Cruising Pairs: Chapter 4**

**A/N: The Final Four is set so it's time for chapter four of Pink BracketBuster. While some order was restored after a first weekend of mega upsets, there was still plenty of madness around. We entered with nine teams (six picks, two alma maters, and one alma mater/pick) left, but by the end of it all it'll be down to just three. Find out whose teams remain standing heading to Indianapolis, and who is just a step closer to a cruise of paradise. I hope you enjoy chapter four and please review.**

**Summary: The Rangers and company are back again to pick the NCAA tournament. The stakes are raised again this year: everyone is in pairs, no alma maters allowed, and a tropical vacation is on the line.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners. The only things I own are my own created characters (Crystal, Jen, Lindsey, and Chelsea)**

**Schools/Pick: I have decided that listing those all out takes up too much room, so for those who want a reminder on those, schools are listed in chapter one and picks listed in chapter two**

_Thursday March 25, 2010_

_EngerySolutions Arena; Salt Lake City, Utah_

"And your final score the Butler Bulldogs 63 and the Syracuse Orange 59."

"Oh man that sucks Ernie," Justin said to the Syracuse alum as the game went final in Salt Lake City.

"Yeah I don't know what happened there, I didn't think losing the big man would affect them in this game," a dejected Ernie said as the trio awaited the second game of the night in Lindsey's hometown.

"In other Sweet 16 action, in Syracuse West Virginia defeats Washington 69-56."

"Well there you go Ernie at least West Virginia won, keeping you and Stone in the running," Lindsey said.

"Yeah, I just hope losing our runner up doesn't hurt us too bad," Ernie says.

_Angel Grove Youth Center – Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar; Angel Grove, California_

"And the Mountaineers turn things up a notch here in the second half to defeat Washington 69-56."

"Alright that's what I'm talking about,'' said Jerome Stone, who was running the Youth Center with Ernie out in Salt Lake City.

"His Orange may have fallen but West Virginia winning keeps us in the running," Stone said as Kat and Billy entered the Youth Center.

"Excited much there Jerome," Billy said as the couple entered.

"Yeah I am guys, West Virginia wins again," Stone said.

"Hopefully Kansas State can do that as well tonight," Kat said as Stone goes to get them some drinks.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"The dream continues for Butler, one win away from going home for the Final Four, the Bulldogs knock off top seeded Syracuse 63-59."

In what was a fired up cyber café just two hours ago was now quite after Tommy, Kim, Hayley, and Jason's pick to win fell unexpectedly in the Sweet Sixteen.

"Well this certainly sucks," Kim said finally breaking the silence.

"We need to work on our picking skills bro, he have struggled the past couple of years," Jason said to Tommy.

Tommy was just about to say something when Conner, Chelsea, Anton, and Elsa entered the café.

"Alright its Kentucky time now, ready to end Cinderella's run," Conner said as Jason, Kim, Hayley, and Tommy just rolled their eyes while Chelsea laughed.

"If Cornell can keep it close, anything is possible," Anton said.

"Go Cornell," Tommy, Kim, Elsa, Hayley, and Jason said with a smile.

"Sorry Chelsea," Kim and Hayley said.

"Yeah I've gotten used to it," Chelsea said as she just laughed at her boyfriend.

_Two hours later_

"Kentucky's athletes were just too much for Cornell, Big Blue to the Elite Eight with a 62-45 win over the Big Red."

"Tough way to end it, but a great run none the less for the Big Red," Anton said.

"They had me scared there for awhile," Chelsea said as she shook hands with Anton after the game. The two just laughed then as they watched Conner and his antics.

"Go West Virginia," Tommy, Kim, Elsa, Anton, Hayley, and Jason said.

_Angel Grove Youth Center – Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar; Angel Grove, California_

"A classic for the ages, as Kansas State advances with a 101-96 double overtime victory over Xavier."

"Wow, what a game," Stone said.

"I know, I'm exhausted, and all I did was watch the game," Billy said.

"I haven't felt a rush like that since the last time I morphed," Kat said as the couple helped Stone close the place for the evening.

_Friday March 26, 2010_

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California_

"Turner throws up one more shot, and it's blocked by Prince, and the buzzer sounds, the game is over, Tennessee advances to their first Elite Eight in school history, defeating Ohio State 76-73."

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn," Skull said as the game ended.

"That's what we get for trusting a team from Ohio," Bulk said.

"I know, if only they had The Miz on their side, they would have won then," Skull said.

"Yeah he is Ohio's only champion," Bulk said as the duo headed inside to get ready to open up the indoor part of the place.

_Anton and Elsa's house; Reefside, California_

"A dominating performance for Baylor as they end the run of St. Mary's with a 72-49 victory over the Gaels."

"Wow did that just happen," Elsa asked Anton.

"Sadly it did, Baylor was quite impressive, they could win it all," Anton said.

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Duke is headed back to the Elite Eight, Baylor awaits after a 70-57 win over Purdue."

Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Zhane decided to head to Reefside to watch Duke in the Sweet Sixteen, and they left quite happy/

"DUKE, DUKE, DUKE, DUKE, DUKE, DUKE, DUKE," Andros and Zhane chanted before letting out a chest bump, followed by the victory handshake as all Ashley and Karone could do is laugh at their men.

"We sure married some nuts," Ashley said to Karone.

"Yeah, nothing on KO-35 got them this fired up," Karone said back.

"And yet this is still tamer than anything Conner does," Hayley said walking up to the girls as they all laughed at the comment.

_TJ and Crystal's house; Mission Viejo, California_

"Michigan State is once again headed to the Elite Eight after ending Northern Iowa's amazing run 59-52."

"Alright Sparty," Crystal said.

"Tom Izzo proves why he is the man once again," TJ said.

"What a great Sweet Sixteen, U Dub loses and our pick advances," Crystal said as she kisses TJ.

_Saturday March 27, 2010_

_Billy and Kat's house; Angel Grove, California_

"Butler is headed home….to play in the Final Four, the Bulldogs advance to their first Final Four in school history, defeating K-State 63-56."

"Wow, what a difference a day makes," Kat said.

"I know Butler really slowed it down. Kansas State needed to run like they did vs. Xavier, and Butler wasn't having any of that," Billy said.

"It is a nice story for Butler though, getting to play the Final Four in their hometown," Kat said.

"It is, just too bad it had to come at the expense of our pick," Billy said.

_Angel Grove Youth Center – Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar; Angel Grove, California_

"Bob Huggins and West Virginia have done it, for the first time since 1959 the Mountaineers are going to the Final Four, they defeat Kentucky 73-66."

The song "Take Me Home Country Roads" blared through the sound system of the Youth Center as Stone turned it on as soon as the game ended to celebrate.

Meanwhile Conner and Chelsea remained stunned in front of the TV.

"How could this happen," Conner said.

"They couldn't shot the ball worth a damn, especially from three point range," Chelsea said.

"Hey Conner, I have someone who wants to talk to you," Stone said as he handed Conner the phone.

Conner takes the phone, only to have it be Ernie signing "Take Me Home Country Roads" to him. Conner's own cell phone then exploded with him receiving thirty text messages, all saying the same thing, Take Me Home, Country Roads.

_Sunday March 28, 2010_

_TJ and Crystal's house; Mission Viejo, California_

"Morgan hits the foul shots and Michigan State us up one with 1.8 seconds left, timeout Tennessee. Vols inbound it to Prince, he races to half court and throws up a shot at the buzzer and it's no good, and for the second straight year, and the sixth time in 12 years, Michigan State is headed to the Final Four, Tom Izzo is now an amazing 6-1 in regional finals as the Spartans hold off Tennessee 70-69."

"Oh my god TJ this is awesome," Crystal said as she hugs her fiancée.

"I know babe, I know, I can already smell that saltwater of the Caribbean Sea," TJ said.

"BRING IT ON BUTLER," the couple yells before sharing a kiss.

_AAZK Clothing Store; Inglewood, California_

"And Duke is heading back to the Final Four as they hold off Baylor 78-71."

"FINAL FOUR, FINAL FOUR, FINAL FOUR, FINAL FOUR," Zhane and Andros chant in the office of the store as they do their handshake before heading back into the store.

"So Duke's going to the Final Four we hear," Ashley says with a smile.

"Yeah, how'd you hear," Andros said laughing

"Well we kinda have TVs here in the store big brother," Karone said.

"Oh yeah we forgot about those," Zhane said.

"More like we forced you two to watch the game back there so you didn't scare away business," Ashley said.

_Trent and Kira's apartment; Glendale, California_

"Wow I can't believe how well this weekend went for us," Kira said to Trent as she turned the TV off after the last game.

"Yeah, even though we lost Kansas we still got three of the four Final Four teams right, plus we still have our runner up," Trent said.

"I still can't believe that Butler picked worked out for us," Kira said.

"Yeah, lucky for us we really didn't like the four teams seeded above them, and how about West Virginia," Trent said.

"Always pick against Conner," was all Kira said with a laugh.

"I hated picking Duke, but at least Conner couldn't," Trent said.

"Yeah at least Andros, Ash, Zhane, and Karone picked them," Kira said.

"Yup and they did what we thought they would do in the cakewalk, I mean South Region," Trent said.

"Alright I'm going to take a shower before we meet up with the others," Kira said as she left the room.

As soon as Trent heard the shower start he made his way to their room and opened the top draw of his dresser, and pulled something out from the back that was hidden behind his clothes.

"I can't believe how well we did and that we are still somehow in this after Kansas lost. I know we can pull this out, it's our fate, and it's our destiny, I can feel it. Then when we win that cruise I can finally give this to her, it will be the perfect place to give it to her," Trent said as he put the item away and got ready himself.

**A/N: Alright everyone that is chapter four, hope you enjoyed it. The Final Four is set for Saturday, and here is what we are down to. Saturday in Indianapolis the action will start with TJ and Crystal's pick Michigan State vs. Butler, followed by Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Karone's pick Duke vs. Ernie and Stone's pick West Virginia. Then the winners will meet for the National Championship one week from tonight. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter four, and please leave a review.**


	5. Final Four Weekend Reaction

**A Pink BracketBuster 4, Cruising Pairs: Chapter 5**

**A/N: The greatest sporting event in the world has concluded and now it's time for the reactions to the final three games. In my opinion this tournament was one of the best ever and will be remembered for a long long time. I hope everyone enjoys chapter five, and please leave a review.**

**Summary: The Rangers and company are back again to pick the NCAA tournament. The stakes are raised again this year: everyone is in pairs, no alma maters allowed, and a tropical vacation is on the line.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owner by their owners. The only things I own are my own created characters (Crystal, Jen, Lindsey, and Chelsea)**

**Schools/Pick: I have decided that listing those all out takes up too much room, so for those who want a reminder on those, schools are listed in chapter one and picks listed in chapter two**

_Saturday April 3, 2010_

_Angel Grove Youth Center – Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar; Angel Grove, California_

"Welcome everyone to the 2010 NCAA Final Four here at Lucas Oil Stadium in Indianapolis, Indiana. The evening will begin with the battle of the number five seeds as the Michigan State Spartans battle the hometown Butler Bulldogs, followed by the West Virginia Mountaineers, playing their first Final Four game since 1959, vs. the only one seed to make the Final Four this year, the Duke Blue Devils."

"Alright baby, we are in the driver's seat in this bad boy, time for Sparty to win again and get us even closer," Crystal said to TJ.

"Time to for the master Izzo to school that youngin coaching Butler and end their run," TJ said.

Entering the Final Four there were four pairs left with a chance to win the pool: Andros & Ashley, TJ & Crystal, Ernie & Stone, and Trent & Kira. While Zhane and Karone had also picked Duke to win it all, West Virginia's win over Kentucky eliminated them; they had Kentucky in the Final Four while Andros and Ashley had West Virginia.

TJ and Crystal were in the best spot entering Saturday night. A Michigan State win tonight would assure them at least a tie for first place in the pool. A Michigan State win then Monday would give them an outright win, while a Michigan State loss would mean they would have to go to the tiebreaker with either Andros & Ashley or Ernie & Stone. Even a Butler win over Michigan State kept the couple in the running, if Duke beat West Virginia, as Duke/Michigan State was their title game pick. If it was Duke/Butler a Butler win would give TJ and Crystal the title, with a Butler lose giving it to Andros and Ashley. The only way TJ and Crystal could be eliminated tonight is if it's a Butler/West Virginia final.

A Butler/West Virginia final was exactly what Trent and Kira needed to stay alive going into Monday. If that matchup were to happen a Butler win would give Trent and Kira the title, while a Butler loss would give it to Ernie and Stone.

For Ernie & Stone and Andros & Ashley, the night's West Virginia/Duke game was an elimination game for each pair. A Duke win would eliminate Ernie & Stone while a West Virginia win would eliminate Andros and Ashley.

If Duke were to make the title game vs. Michigan State, Andros and Ashley would need a Duke win plus a tiebreaker win over TJ and Crystal to take the title. If it was Duke vs. Butler they would just need a Duke win to take the title over TJ and Crystal

If West Virginia were to make the title game vs. Michigan State, Ernie & Stone would need a West Virginia win plus a tiebreaker win over TJ and Crystal to take the title. If it was West Virginia vs. Butler they would just need a West Virginia win to take the title over Trent and Kira.

"Don't get too confident there TJ, Butler has shown they can play with the big boys," Tommy said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, besides as long as Duke makes the final we are in good shape no matter who wins this first game," said TJ.

As always battle lines were drawn, but this year they weren't very even, in this first game only TJ and Crystal were pulling for Michigan State, everyone else was pulling for the story that was Butler. Also Trent and Kira needed a Butler win, and a Butler win would make things easier to win the pool for Andros, Ashley, Ernie, and Stone.

_Two hours later_

"Butler's amazing run will continue to Monday night's title game as they defeat Michigan State in a defensive struggle 52-50."

Ernie's was going nuts as the amazing story of Butler would continue into the season's final game.

"Well babe at least that didn't eliminate us from things," Crystal said to TJ.

"I know, but still we would have controlled our own destiny in this thing, now we need some help to even make it to Monday," TJ said.

"If Duke wins we'll still control it, just won't be our pick," Crystal said.

"Good point, Duke better come through," TJ said to Crystal while pointing at Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Conner.

"We got you covered," Ashley, Andros, and Zhane said back to their teammate as Ernie and Stone just rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Wow I still can't believe we are still alive in this thing," Kira said to Trent as she kissed him.

"I know, it's amazing," Trent said, all while thinking to himself about how much he wanted them to win that cruise so he could finally give Kira the gift he has been wanting to give her that he has hidden in his dresser.

Meanwhile Ernie, Stone, Ashley, and Andros met face to face.

"Well, looks like it's either win or go home," Stone said.

"May the best team win," Ashley said as the two pairs shook hands.

Unfair battle lines were once again drawn. Only Conner, the Duke fan, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone, who picked Duke, and TJ & Crystal, who needed a Duke win to stay alive, were rooting for the Blue Devils. Everyone else wanted Duke to fall.

_Two hours later_

"And it will be Duke to face Butler in Monday's championship game as they defeat West Virginia 78-57."

"Wow what a terrible way to see your chances end," Ernie said.

"You're telling me," Trent said, all the while trying to think of a new plan for giving Kira that gift.

"I feel real horrible for Butler too, tough way to end his career at WVU," Stone said.

Meanwhile the second Turbo/Space team, along with Crystal, Lindsey, and Karone had separated from the rest of the group.

"So I guess Monday is going to be a whole lot of fun for us," Ashley said to TJ and Crystal.

"It might not be our pick, but Butler is going to win this member of the Space team and his fiancée a trip to paradise," TJ said kissing Crystal.

"We'll just have to wait and see about that old friend," Andros said with a devilish smile as he kissed Ashley.

"I can't wait for Monday," Justin, Zhane, Carlos, and Cassie said to one another as Lindsey and Karone just looked on smiling.

_Monday April 5, 2010_

_Hayley's Cyberspace Café; Reefside, California_

"Welcome everyone to Indianapolis and the 2010 NCAA Men's Basketball National Championship Game. It's a true David vs. Goliath battle as the hometown team, the Butler Bulldogs out of the Horizon League battle the former three time National Champions the Duke Blue Devils."

For the first time in the history of the Ranger's pool the National Championship Game would be a winner takes all game. A Duke win would mean pool victory for Andros and Ashley, while a Butler win would give the pool to TJ and Crystal.

As the entire gang gathered around the biggest TV at Hayley's again the battle lines were drawn, and again they were one sided, as it was Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and Conner pulling for Duke, and everyone else pulling for Butler.

Just as they did with Ernie and Stone before the Final Four game Ashley and Andros met face to face with TJ and Crystal.

"May the best team win," Andros said as the four shook hands.

As Andros and Ashley turned around they came face to face with Carlos, Cassie, and Justin.

"We hated picking sides between our teammates," Justin said.

"We just couldn't stomach picking Duke," Carlos said.

"Sorry guys," Cassie said.

"It's ok, we understand," Andros said with a smile

"Yeah it's cool, it's just a game, but we are teammates for life," Ashley said as she hugged her best friend Cassie while Andros did handshakes with Justin and Carlos.

"Now why can't we be like that when it comes to this event," Zack asked the fellow Mighty Morphin and Zeo Rangers as they watched the moment.

"Because you guys didn't go to UCLA," Aisha said pointing at Zack, Adam, Tanya, and Trini with a smile.

"More like because you four went to UCLA," Trini said pointing at Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, and Jason.

"Well all of you should have gone to Stanford," Kat said to the eight with a smile.

"I don't think any of them could have gotten in," Ethan chimed in.

"Hey now you stay out of this Dino Thunder," Jason said.

"Yeah and Trini and I actually got into Stanford, we just wanted to stay in LA with our significant others, plus Stanford didn't offer me a baseball scholarship, there lose," Adam said.

"You going let them talk to me like that Dr. O," Ethan asked his former high school teacher.

"Let's see, you went to Stanford and were one of my annoying students…" Tommy said

"HEY," Kira, Trent, and Conner yelled at Tommy.

"Oh you know it's true," Hayley said before Tommy could.

"She's right," Trent said.

"Yeah we didn't give Dr. O much alone time when we were Rangers," Kira said.

"While Jason went to UCLA and is my best friend, and even though Adam went to USC, he was a Ranger with me longer than anyone else, so I think I know whose side I am picking" Tommy said with a smile.

"Well if all of you would have just come to Florida with me we wouldn't be having any of this," Kim said with a smile as the others just groaned. Luckily for them the game was ready to start

_Two hours later_

_Duke 60, Butler 59; 3 seconds left_

Butler's Gordon Hayward had just missed a possible winning shot with three seconds left and had fouled Duke to stop the clock.

Everyone in the Café was standing now except for Andros, Ashley, TJ, and Crystal, as though four were on the edges of their seats in front of the TV.

Duke's Brian Zoubek went to the foul line and made his first foul shot to put Duke up by two 61-59 as Andros, Zhane, and Conner pumped their fists as Ashley and Karone breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile TJ and Crystal looked at one another and hooked arms, looking for one more magical moment.

"Zoubek with his second foul shot and it's no good, rebound Hayward, he gets past Zoubek and races towards half court, he throws up a final shot, and it just rims out. Duke has done it they hang on to defeat Butler 61-59 to win the National Championship in a thriller."

As Hayward threw the shot up the four who had remained sitting stood up, and as the shot rimed out of the hoop Andros and Ashley jumped for joy as a dejected TJ and Crystal returned to their seats.

Andros and Ashley immediately hugged before turning to their friends and helping TJ and Crystal up. Ashley and Crystal hugged as TJ and Andros shook hands, followed by Andros hugging Crystal and TJ hugging Ashley. While everyone else started to console TJ and Crystal Zhane and Andros did their victory handshake again followed by a trademark chest bump. Ashley then shocked everyone as she charged her husband to do a chest bump with him.

"Someone has had a change of heart when it comes to the bumps," Andros said with a smile.

"We just won a cruise, I couldn't help myself," Ashley said as she kissed Andros.

After everyone consoled TJ and Crystal they started to congratulate Andros and Ashley.

"See I told you we should have picked Duke," Conner said to Chelsea with a smile.

"I don't think picking them could have saved our bracket," Chelsea said as he kissed Conner. "Congrats babe," Chelsea said to Conner as she kissed him again.

After the group watched the trophy presentation and the "One Shining Moment" video package Andros took a page out of Tommy's book and lifted Ashley up and twirled her around before hugging and kissing her again.

"Hey now, no stealing my moves," Tommy said as everyone laughed at him.

**A/N: Alright that is chapter five, hope you enjoyed it. Congratulations go out to both Duke and Butler, Duke for winning the championship, and Butler for their amazing run and the story of it. I'll be back next week with the final chapter, where the official final results will be revealed and we'll get a look in at Andros and Ashley's trip to paradise, where there will definitely be a couple surprises. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Results and the Cruise

**A Pink BracketBuster 4, Cruising Pairs: Chapter 6**

**A/N: Alright this is the final chapter of Pink BracketBuster 4, where everyone has gathered once again for the official announcement of the final results. I'll also take you aboard the Carnival Freedom (a ship that I have cruised on before) for some parts of the cruise that the winners received, with a few surprises there along the way. I hope everyone enjoys chapter 6, and please review.**

**Summary: The Rangers and company are back again to pick the NCAA tournament. The stakes are raised again this year: everyone is in pairs, no alma maters allowed, and a tropical vacation is on the line.**

**Couples: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Hayley, Zack/Trini, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Carlos/Cassie, Trent/Kira, Conner/OC, Ethan/OC, Justin/OC, TJ/OC**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. All things Power Rangers are owned by Saban and Disney. All things college basketball is owned by the NCAA and its universities. Anything dealing with CBS is owned by CBS. Any pro sports teams I bring up are owned by their owners. I do not own the cruise ship the Carnival Freedom (I wish I did), it is owned by Carnival Cruise Lines. The only things I own are my own created characters (Crystal, Jen, Lindsey, and Chelsea)**

**Schools/Pick: I have decided that listing those all out takes up too much room, so for those who want a reminder on those, schools are listed in chapter one and picks listed in chapter two**

_Saturday April 10, 2010_

_Bulkmeier's Bar & Night Club; Angel Grove, California; 7pm PDT_

As everyone gathered at the outdoor bar of Bulkmeier's in Angel Grove for the official results of the pool to be announced, Andros and Ashley had been waiting for this night since Gordon Hayward's final shot at the buzzer of the National Championship missed. While they already knew that the cruise vacation would be theirs, they couldn't wait to make it official, plus they had a little surprise as well for TJ and Crystal. All week the couple had started planning out what they possibly wanted to do in the three stops the ship would be making, along with buying some new clothes for the trip, from dress clothes to casual clothes to swimsuits, the happy couple just couldn't wait for their trip to paradise, which was less than two months away.

Once everyone was at Bulkmeier's they enjoyed some food and drinks and had a great time, except when Conner showed off his Duke championship gear to them, until about nine o'clock, when Jason took center stage to make everything official.

"Well everyone, the sixth annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament was a success, and easily the closest one to date, as for the first time ever the championship game decided who would win and who would take second. We also had two other firsts, it is the first time ever someone who wasn't a Mighty Morphin Ranger had won, and the first time ever a Mighty Morphin Ranger didn't finish in the top three, so to my Mighty Morphin Rangers, especially the originals, we gotta step it up next year and show why we are the best," Jason said with a smile as Trini, Zack, Kim, Billy, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Kat cheered while the Dino Rangers, second Turbo/Space Rangers, Justin, and Tanya booed, while all the other non-Rangers just laughed.

"Alright onto the official announcement, taking third place this year, earning $50 is Ernie and Stone," Jason said as the duo went to collect their money as the others clapped.

"In second place, a Gordon Hayward make from half court away from cruising, taking home $120 is TJ and Crystal," Jason said as the couple came up to collect their prize.

"Thanks for reminding me of that again," TJ said as he delivered a playful punch to the arm of Jason before they hugged and he and Crystal took their winnings.

"He always does that," Trent yelled after TJ said that, getting a good laugh from everyone else.

"You are never going to let that down are you," Jason said to Trent with a laugh as Trent just shook his head no.

"And the winners of the sixth annual Angel Grove/Reefside Madness Tournament, taking home an all expenses paid eight day cruise on the Carnival Freedom this June is Andros and Ashley," Jason said.

As soon as Jason said their names Justin and the rest of the second Turbo/Space Rangers erupted into cheers as Andros and Ashley made their way up. Jen then made her way up as well to give the couple their prize, their tickets for the cruise. Justin, Carlos, Cassie, TJ, Zhane, Karone, and Crystal then got their cameras out and took pictures of the winners with their tickets as everyone else applauded.

"Thanks everyone, this is so awesome. I just have one announcement, and it's for Crystal and TJ. On our way back home from watching the game Ashley and I talked and decided because of how close the game was, and how close it was to being a different outcome that you two are coming with us on this cruise, tabs on us," Andros said.

As soon as Andros said this Crystal let out a loud scream as TJ charged Andros to deliver his own chest bump with Andros. Crystal then ran over to Ashley and hugged and thanked her while TJ had his own of thanking Andros though, which was picking him up and tossing him into the pool. Everyone laughed at the scene before deciding that it looked fun, so they got into their own swimsuits and joined the party which was now in the pool.

After about an hour of swimming everyone decided it was time to dry off, change, and take the party into the inside part of Bulkmeier's and onto the dance floor. The inside was still open to the public tonight, while Bulk and Skull closed the outside early for the Ranger's gathering. Once everyone was ready they started heading inside, though before everyone was inside Trent pulled Andros aside to talk to him.

"Hey man, what's up," Andros asked.

"Kira and I are coming with you," Trent said.

"Ok, that's cool man, just you gotta pay your own way, already paying for two others," Andros said with a laugh.

"It's cool man, we got the money, plus Kira's birthday is around then, and I'm giving her this," Trent said pulling something out of his pocket and showing it to Andros.

"Nice man, congrats," Andros said.

"Thanks, have had it for about a month and just couldn't think of a good way to give it to her, then the talk of the cruise as a prize for the pool came about, and with it being around her birthday, I thought it would be the perfect chance," Trent said.

"I'm sure she'll love it. Alright let's head inside for everyone gets worried," Andros said as they headed into the inside part and enjoyed the rest of the night with their friends.

_Saturday June 5, 2010_

_Port Everglades; Fort Lauderdale, Florida; 12pm EDT_

The day had finally come as Andros, Ashley, TJ, Crystal, Trent, and Kira were in line (a very long line, which always happens when getting on a cruise, but it's always worth it) to board the Carnival Freedom for their eight day adventure. Because they were traveling from the west coast to the east coast the six decided to fly into Fort Lauderdale the day before so that they didn't have to rush today, and so they could do some sighting seeing in both Lauderdale and Miami. As the six were in line to board, they were about to get a huge surprise they were not expecting.

"I can't believe this day is finally here," Ashley said.

"I know, these last two months just flew by," TJ said.

"I'm so excited, and can't believe how close we are to finally getting on," Kira said.

"Speaking of things I can't believe, I still can't believe that Duke won us this cruise," Andros said as he kissed Ashley.

"Excuse me, did I just hear you say that Duke won you this cruise," a familiar voice asked from behind them.

The six friends then turned around, absolutely stunned to find behind them none other than Duke Men's basketball head coach Mike Krzyzewski

"Coach K," the stunned six said.

"Kira Ford," Coach K said back.

"Wait, how do you know who I am," Kira asked.

"Oh my younger children and older grandchildren love your music, they won't believe me when I told them I met Kira Ford," Coach K said as Kira was just stunned to hear those words coming out of Coach K's mouth.

"Now you three look familiar as well," Coach K said pointing to Ashley, TJ, and Andros. "Wait, I think I got it, you three helped save the world from Astronema in Angel Grove back in the late 90's, you three were Power Rangers," Coach K said.

"That we were, along with three other friends of ours," TJ said.

"Now isn't this just a small world, meeting three Power Rangers and Kira Ford on our vacation," Coach K's wife said.

"That's how we feel meeting your husband," Kira said.

"Now you were saying Duke won you this," Coach K said.

"Oh yes, me and my wife Ashley won the NCAA Tournament pool we had with our friends, and the grand prize was this cruise, as a friend of ours is actually working on this ship on the entertainment staff," Andros explained.

"They won by picking Duke to win their bracket, and while me and my fiancée TJ picked Michigan State to win in our bracket, had Butler won the tournament we would have won the cruise," Crystal explained.

"And because of how close the game and the pool was, we decided to invite them along with us, picking up the tab," Ashley said.

"Also its Kira's birthday here in a couple days, and thought this would be a great birthday gift for her, win or lose in the pool," Trent said, obviously leaving out one major detail.

"Well it's an honor to meet all of you," Coach K said.

"Likewise," the six responded.

Once Andros, Ashley, TJ, Crystal, Trent, and Kira got onto the ship they were greeted by the entertainment staff, including Jen.

"Jen," Kira yelled.

"Kira," Jen yelled back then ran over to hug her. "Glad to see you all made it up fine," Jen said as she hugged the other five.

The six then introduced her to Coach K, and Jen was just as stunned as they were to meet him. It was then picture taking time as everyone wanted to have a picture with the people they just met. First was a group picture with all six and Coach K and his wife, next was Andros, Ashley, and TJ with Coach K and his wife, followed by just Kira with the two. Lastly Jen handed her camera over to Kira so she could get a picture with Coach K and his wife, then Coach K took the camera from Kira so Jen could get a picture with her six friends. Luckily for Kira she always kept a few copies of her latest album on her so she signed them for Coach K's children and grandchildren, while Jen gave him some ship itineraries for the day so he could sign autographs for the seven of them. Then everyone said see you later as the six went off to explore the ship and find their rooms

_Sunday June 13, 2010_

_Carnival Freedom Lido Deck – Deck 9, 4am EDT_

A wonderful vacation was winding down for the six as it was the final night as the ship slowly approached its final stop for this trip, Fort Lauderdale.

All six had an amazing time, both on and off the ship. In both Cozumel and Panama the six did the same shore excursions, scuba diving in Cozumel, and a tour of the Canal in Panama. In Costa Rica each couple did their own thing. Andros and Ashley went on the off road adventure which took you around places that could only be reached by using an ATV, TJ and Crystal went horseback riding, and Trent and Kira toured a pineapple plantation.

Meanwhile on the ship each experienced success winning a highly thought of and coveted 24 karat gold (plastic) ship on a stick. Ashley won a name that song contest (which Kira was not allowed to participate in thanks to Jen), Kira though went on to win a mini golf competition, Crystal won a trivia contest, TJ won a sports trivia contest, Andros won a belly flop contest, and Trent won a name that TV show's theme contest. Trent and Ashley also won some money at bingo, while all six won and lost some money in the casino.

Also Coach K wasn't the only one to figure out who Kira, Ashley, TJ, and Andros were. Those four got to take plenty of pictures while Kira also got to sign plenty of autographs for not only other guests on the ship, but also the crew, from entertainment staff to entertainers to cruise director to hotel director to waiters and to even the captain of the ship. The four loved the attention, especially from the crew of the ship, and while Trent and Crystal would have liked to have it as well, there were plenty of times they were glad they didn't.

The six were currently doing the one thing they had done every single night on the ship, which was staying up into the wee hours of the morning just having fun. These nights of fun started around 10pm at Scott's, the piano bar on the ship. Once the piano player finished up around 2:30am they would have over to 70's, the 70's themed dance club, until that closed down between 3am and 3:30am. Once the club closed they would head up to deck 9 to get some pizza, as the pizzeria which was open 24 hours. The six were joined by some other guests they had become friendly with over the past week, along with the piano player and a couple other crew members who didn't have to be up early to send the current guests off the ship and bring the new guests onto the ship for the ships next adventure.

"Man what an amazing week this was," TJ said.

"I know, best week of my life for sure," a fellow guest named Nick said.

"I know, who knew we would end up meeting a four time college basketball national championship winning coach, a famous singer, and Power Rangers," said Phil, another guest.

"I for one didn't know," said Phil's girlfriend Lauren.

"Yeah, and thanks for being so cool and open with us, even though you're famous," a crew member, Randy, said.

"Thanks guys, that's really nice of you to say," Andros said.

"I know we don't get it as much as Kira, especially since it's been so long, but it's still cool to get noticed for such a big event and big victory," Ashley said.

"Oh and Kira, thank you again for coming up to the piano and singing some songs during the week," Vince the piano player said.

"No problem, it's what I love to do," Kira said with a smile.

"And you were great at it as always," Crystal said.

"So how do you guys know Jen again," Randy asked.

"She dates one of our friends from high school," Trent said.

"And we know them because one of our friends was one of their teachers in high school," TJ said.

"Well we all love having her here on the ship, she is always fun and full of life," Vince said.

"Yup, that's why not just us six but all of our friends said when she got this job it was perfect for her," Ashley said.

"Yeah me and her this is like our fifth cruise together and she is definitely our favorite entertainment staff member from all of them," Phil said.

"Yup she made everything fun, no matter what was going on," Nick said.

"That's our Jen," Kira said.

Then there was silence, and Trent believed this was the perfect time, so he gave Vince a head nod, which was the signal. Before coming up to the ninth deck this last night of the cruise Trent told Vince, Randy, Nick, Phil, and Lauren his plan and he wanted them to be there for it, since the six had a great time with these five new friends this past week, and much like Andros, Ashley, TJ, and Crystal, who he had told the plan to the night before, the five loved the idea as well. Once Trent gave his signal Vince went ahead with the plan.

"Well guys it's getting late, I think it's time for bed," Vince said.

"You're right man, we got an early flight back to Cincinnati in the morning," Phil said.

"It was really great meeting you all," TJ said.

The eleven people that traded cell phone numbers, email addresses, facebook, myspace, and twitter information, and also took so final pictures with one another. As this was wrapping up Trent made his move.

"Oh you guys, there is one other thing I wanted to say," Trent said. "Kira could you come over here," Trent asked as Kira walked over to him, the couple now in front of the other nine people.

"Yeah Trent," Kira asked.

"Kira, this has been the best week of my life, and I'm so happy I got to spend it with the friends we came with, the new friends we met, and most importantly, you. I've already had so many great moments with you these past six years, and I want to have so many more with you. I love you Kira Ford with all my heart, and want to be with you forever," Trent said.

Kira had already started to cry, and more tears came as Trent pulled out a little black box, got down on one knee, and opened the box, revealing a gorgeous ring.

"Kira Elizabeth Ford, will you marry me," Trent asked.

Kira then wiped the tears out of her eyes and gave the answer all of them wanted to hear.

"Yes Trent, I will marry you," Kira said.

Trent then stood up and kissed his now fiancée as the others clapped and cheered. Trent then pulled a Tommy and lifted Kira up, twirling her around and then kissing her again.

"Good thing Tommy didn't see that," Andros said to Ashley as she couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

The other nine then came over and offered their congratulations to the newly engaged couple.

_Sunday June 13, 2010_

_Carnival Freedom Lobby Deck – Deck 3, 9am EDT_

After getting a few hours of sleep it was time to disembark from the ship. Just like when getting onto the ship, the entertainment staff, including Jen, was there to say farewell to the guests.

"Well guys, I hope you had a great time," Jen said to her six friends before they left the ship.

"Oh we did," Kira said, holding up her hand to show Jen the ring.

"Oh my god, Kira," Jen said as he hugged her friend and then went to hug Trent.

"I wish I could see the others reactions when you show them at LAX, especially the girls, they'll go crazy," Jen said.

"Oh we know they will, I remember that very vividly," TJ said as he was the last male in the group to propose before Trent did.

"Well congrats you two," Jen said as she hugged them on last time.

"Thanks Jen," Trent and Kira said.

"Well have a safe trip back, tell everyone, especially Ethan, that I say hi and that I miss them, and I'll see you all when I'm on vacation," Jen said.

"We will," all six said as they left the ship.

_Sunday June 13, 2010_

_Los Angeles International Airport; Los Angeles, California; 5pm PDT_

Everyone was there at LAX (minus Jen of course) to meet Andros, Ashley, TJ, Crystal, Kira, and Trent when they arrived back from Florida, and they had no idea the surprise they were in store for.

Once the six were spotted Kim, Kat, Tanya, Cassie, Hayley, Lindsey, and Chelsea couldn't wait as they ran towards their friends; Kat, Tanya, and Cassie greeting Ashley; Kim, Hayley, and Chelsea greeting Kira; and Lindsey greeting Crystal. They were soon followed by Zhane and Karone, the first to meet with Andros; Conner and Ethan, the first to meet up with Trent; and Justin and Carlos, the first to meet with TJ. Eventually everyone caught up to those who got the head starts as they all welcomed their friends back.

Once everyone got a chance to welcome the six back Kira got all the girls to separate into a group a few feet away from the guys.

"Come on girls gather around I have something to show you," Kira said, and then after a few brief moments she showed them her hand.

The entire group of females let out a scream that just may have been louder then Kira's own Ptera scream as each wanted to see the ring. After the screaming died down all the guys just looked at Trent with a smile.

"You finally asked her the question," Ethan said.

"Yup, sure did," Trent said as the guys started to congratulate him while the girls continued looking at Kira's ring, along with congratulating her.

**A/N: Alright everyone, that's my story, A Pink BracketBuster 4, I hope that everyone enjoyed it. A special thank you to all of you who read the story, along with those who left a review as well, thanks for all of those. Again I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and hopefully I'll be back with some new stuff here real soon.**


End file.
